An Antis
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Pernah mendengar istilah 'Antis? Percaya bahwa seorang Kyuhyun Super Junior mempunyai antis? / Selamat menikmati permainanku Cho Kyuhyun... / Re-publish / NOT BASHING! RnR! Don't Like, Don't Read!


**AN ANTIS**

Cast :

.Choi Kyuhyun

.Lee Sungmin

.Other Suju's member

Genre : Brothership lagi

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan yg Maha Esa, appa, umma, noona, hyung atau dongsaeng masing-masing. Super Junior milik kita bersama Elf seluruh dunia sepanjang masa yg tersohor selamanya *insaf mode of* FF ini asli terbukti bersertifikat milik author, jadi tolong ingat 4D, Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Bashing, Don't Jiplak, Don't Don! #plak *kelebihan thor, katanya 4D*

Warning : Alur kecepetan, bakal bikin Sparkyu nyesek, typos tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan banyak kegajean dan berbagai rintangan lain dalam membaca ff ini.

Assalamualaikum... akhirnya author comeback dengan ff baru yg entah lagi-lagi bergenre brothership dan lagi-lagi main cast-nya Kyuhyun n friends(?) Udah lama gak bikin ff, kangen *jiah baru beberapa minggu* Maunya sih bikin ff romance, tapi gak ada ide. Akhirnya bikin ini deh. Re-publish karena saran dari other author yg mengatakan ff saya banyak typo.

Ya udah mari kita baca bersama ff saya yg abal dan gaje ini...

Let's read... _Kajja Kajja..._

**.**

**.**

**:+: AN ANTIS :+:**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa...oppa... look at me... oppa..."_

"_Oppa_... Yesung _oppa_..."

"Kyu _oppa_..."

"Suju _oppa_..."

Teriakan para Elf menggema di luar gedung tempat berlangsungnya sebuah acara dengan bintang tamu sebuah boyband fenomenal bernama Super Junior. Kita bisa memahami kondisi seperti ini, seorang fans yg begitu mengagumi idolanya. Apa lagi saat melihat sang idola melintas di depannya, gerak refleks menarik kostum atau mencubit lengan bahkan sampai tak sengaja melukai tubuh berharga idolanya itu.

Namun balasan yg di dapat seorang fans, sungguh menakjubkan. Tak tersirat raut murka dari idolanya, malah sebuah sunggingan senyum yg begitu membuat kita melting dan semakin mencintainya. Ya, itu sebabnya kita setia menjadi seorang penggemar yg siap memberi dukungan pada Super Junior, idola kita apabila dalam keadaan yg sulit. Siap menjaga keutuhan mereka, dan tidak akan meninggalkan mereka saat dalam keterpurukan.

**:+:**

"Huwah... _hyung_ coba lihat apa yg ku dapatkan, sebuah boneka ikan, lucunya...", Donghae menunjukan hadiah yg baru sja ia dapatkan dari seorang fans-nya kepada Leeteuk. Setelah berlelah-lelah konser, kini saatnya para member Super Junior membuka hadiah-hadiah yg diterima dari fans mereka masing-masing.

"Yah, fishy babo, itu namanya Nemo, babo...", kata Heechul sarkatis. "Wow, aku mendapatkan sebuah kalung cantik, eh! Ternyata ada dua! Hannie... ini satu untukmu, kebetulan kalungnya sama jadi kita bisa pakai sebagai tanda kalau kita adalah couple" girangnya kemudian memakaikan kalung di leher Hangeng.

"Hm... aku dapat Al-Kitab...", sedih Siwon.

"_Wae_ Siwonnie? Kau tak suka? Mungkin Siwonest tahu kau sangat taat, jadi dia memberimu Al-Kitab"

"Bukan begitu Teukie _hyung_, tapi aku sudah sering menerimanya..."

"Terima nasibmu jadi orang alim _hyung_... hahaha", Tebak sendiri kalimat siapa ini. Benar, kalimat ini milik lidah tajam Kyuhyun kita. Dan terima saja apa akibat dari kalimatnya itu, Kyuhyun mendapat tatapan tajam dari Siwon.

"Kyu, lalu apa yg kau dapat? Hadiahmu begitu besar dan sangat cantik..."

"Baiklah akan ku buka Minnie _hyung_, jika hadiah ini bagus akan ku bagi untuk mu...", Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri membuka pita kado itu, di sana tergantung surat ternyata.

"Dasar _maknae_...", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Ada masalah?", tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Bisa dipastikan hadiah yg diterimanya jelek dan dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Sungmin", kata Heechul pedas seraya mengelus-elus kepala Heebum di pangkuannya.

"Kyu... _gwaenchanayo_?", Yesung semakin khawatir melihat Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin dan matanya bulat terbelalak.

_._

_._

_Halo Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kabar? Kau pasti mengira ini hadiah yg sangat bagus dari seorang SparKyu fans beratmu. Haha, kau salah besar. Kau pasti tahu kan istilah ANTIS? Benar, aku antis, antis-mu! Ya, aku memang sangat membenci Super Junior yg sangat terkenal karena ketampanannya itu, terutama __KAU!__ Jangan tanya apa alasannya, karena semenjak kalian muncul aku sudah sangat membenci kalian. Dan sangat malang bagimu karena member yg paling aku benci adalah kau!_

_Bersuara bagus? Berwajah tampan? Benarkah? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg penyakitan sepertimu? Haha, membuatku tertawa saja! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja dulu? Aku sangat senang saat mendengar kau kritis dan koma. Tapi kenapa kau hidup lagi? Semoga saja aku bisa __membunuhmu dalam waktu dekat ini__. Jadi tunggu saja. OK?_

_Selamat menikmati permainanku Cho Kyuhyun..._

_._

_._

Terasa lemas seluruh tubuhnya setelah membaca isi surat dari hadiah yg didapatnya, Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan bersender pada dinding. Rasa takut yg begitu besar melingkupi hatinya saat ini, mungkin akan terasa setiap harinya nanti. Tak percaya bahwa ia juga mempunyai seorang anti fans. Siapa sebenarnya orang yg tak menyukai seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg bisa dibilang sangat perfect itu? Matanya buta atau telinganya yg tuli atau apa? Atau dia seorang yg tidak mempunyai otak?

Memutuskan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk menenangkan hatinya, dengan tubuh yg serasa lemas tak bertulang Kyuhyun berdiri sempoyongan.

"Kyu!", teriak Donghae saat mendapati tubuh dongsaengnya itu yg jatuh terduduk setelah mencoba berdiri. Berlari menghampirinya, dan menggenggam lengannya. "_Gwaenchanayo _Kyu...?", tanyanya khawatir. Kyuhyun masih terpaku.

"Kyu, badanmu dingin sekali...", Ryeowook meraba-raba tubuh Kyuhyun *kaya orang buta aja si Wookie #BUAGH*

"_Hyu...hyung..._ coba lihat ini...", Kyuhyun sodorkan sepucuk surat yg baru saja ia baca. Donghae membacanya.

"Kyu... ini..."

"Apa Hae, ada apa?", Hangeng ikut khawatir, ia sedang mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun sekarang, untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Ini surat ancaman dari anti fans hyung, anti fans kita dan Kyuhyun, dia mengancam akan membunuh Kyuhyun...!"

"_MWO_?"

"_Ne hyung_, dia mengancam akan membunuh Kyuhyun, coba ku lihat isi kadonya" Donghae mulai menyobek kardus pembungkus kado itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat isi kado itu. "AH!" teriaknya, kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Apa isinya? ", tanya Shindong.

"Hae, kenapa menangis? Apa isinya menakutkan?", Eunhyuk segera memeluk Donghae.

"_Ne_, Hyukie, mengerikan sekali... Lihat itu...", tunjuknya ke arah kado itu.

.

.

Sebuah boneka _voodoo_ bertuliskan nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' dengan luka tusukan di perutnya, serta darah yg berceceran di mulut dan perutnya membuat wujudnya bertambah mengerikan. Dan yg lebih manakutkan, boneka itu mengenakan pakaian yg mirip seperti pakaian yg di kenakan Kyuhyun dua hari yg lalu, _t-shirt_ putih dan shal abu-abu. Di sampingnya ada pula foto Kyuhyun penuh bercak darah.

"Heuh, kelakuan anti fans terulang kembali...", desah Hangeng, sebelumnya ia juga pernah mendapatkan yg seperti ini.

"_Hyung_...", Kyuhyun berjengit ketakutan, menyusup ke dalam pelukan Sungmin. "Aku takut _hyung_..."

"Tenanglah Kyu, itu hanya surat ancaman, tidak mungkin orang itu akan melakukan hal yg bisa mencelakakanmu..." Ya, sebenarnya kalimat itu tidak pas dengan perasaan Sungmin yg sebenarnya juga merasa takut. Nyawa Kyuhyun-nya sedang terancam sekarang, takut, Sungmin takut kehilangan Kyuhyun manisnya.

PYAR...

"Apa itu?", kaget Siwon, segera menghampiri asal suara yg sepertinya bunyi yg mirip dengan suara pecahan kaca.

**:+:**_** TBC **_**:+:**

Ok, author stop dulu sampai sini. Bagi yg mau lanjut, tolong review yg banyak, seSUJU? Dan sepertinya, ini ff bakal ganti genre-nya jadi yg rada serem, mau coba dulu karena author belum pernah. Semoga bisa up date cepet... Oh, iya, bagi other authors di sini, saya mau numpang tanya, kenapa susah banget buat ganti Avatar ya? Error terus.

Author pamit dulu... Bye Bye... Anyeong...


End file.
